


Rumour and Truth

by fengirl88



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Behind her back the whispers grow, louder, louder.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Rumour and Truth

Behind her back the whispers grow, louder, louder. From Shibden to Halifax to Paris, everyone knows there's something odd about Miss Lister. In polite society, rumour runs in hints and innuendo. In the street, a rough fellow challenges her: "Does your cock stand?"

Behind closed doors, she writes things the whisperers can't begin to imagine. Explicit diaries, in her own private code and her own private language, about the women she's bedded and the orgasms they shared. About masturbation, too: _incurred a cross_.

_I liked to have those I loved near me as possible_, she tells one soon-to-be lover. In writing, she gives her preference another name: _press queer to queer_.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Whisper challenge at fan_flashworks and the Explicit challenge at femslashficlets.


End file.
